


The Spider & The Cat

by HeroFizzer



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Black Lipstick, Blow Jobs, Boob job, F/M, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Oral, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A few short stories that focus on the relationship between Peter Parket and Felicia Hardy, both in their civilian identities and when they're respectively Spider-Man and Black Cat. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

“Here we go again...”

As it was expected of the young Peter Parker, he took to swinging around New York City, patrolling his neck of the woods from lower level hoodlums while half expecting to walk into something bigger, like another Rhino rampage or the Hobgoblin taking up the duties left behind by the Green Goblin and his death. But thankfully, it still seemed to be on the lower end of the crimes possible to commit in a city that doesn't sleep.

It just so happened that he was swinging overhead when he heard an alarm going off in a nearby jewelry store. Someone had likely tripped the wires that set it off, which was bound to lead to someone just making their way out of the building. Lucky for the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, he could see them running out from the roof, leaping across buildings to flee from the scene of the crime.

Then Peter sighed. “Who else could it be?” he asked himself, swinging his way over. “Lots of villains can jump pretty far, but I only know one that could do so with that kind of style.”

After giving himself enough of a pass, Peter finally landed on his feet before the catburglar...quite literally so. The crook stopped in their tracks, and the web crawler could see that his hunch was confirmed, seeing the silver haired woman standing before him. Her black latex outfit squeezed tightly against her curves, so much so that she needed that cleavage and zipper on the front so she could adjust it to properly fit her chest.

“Oh! Peter, how nice to see you!” Black Cat said, acting coy and playful with her beau.

“Felicia.” said the spider to the cat, shaking his head in disappointment. “You really can't help yourself, can you?”

“Why, Peter, you of all people should know I get a thrill out of being caught.” The Black Cat smiled warmly, running her finger down his chest, avoiding the sharpened tip of the claws embedded into her white gloves. “Especially when it's someone I know well enough like yourself.”

“Only because you know I'm not going to turn you in.” Spidey said, gently pushing the woman's hand away from him. “So what even is it this time? It must be something super fancy if you risked it all for the chance to see me instead of, I don't know, Daredevil or the SuperPro.”

“The who now?” Black Cat asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Long story. But seriously, what did you take from that store?”

Felicia shrugged. “Honestly, just some nice little trinkets for myself. I have a date on Friday night and I wanted to look my best for the man of the hour.”

“Ah huh.” Peter said, knowing well enough who she was talking about. “Felicia, I've told you over and over again, we're just going to a movie. You don't need to wear diamonds and stuff for the sake of another Jaws knockoff.”

“Oh, pshaw!” Felicia laughed, waving her hero boyfriend off. “So what if I feel like getting gussied up for others to gawk at?”

“In a theater. Where everyone's eyes are going to be on the screen.” Peter reiterated, being as flat in his delivery as humanly possible. This seemed to upset the Black Cat, who folded her arms under her chest as her cheeks puffed up.

“Are you saying you wouldn't want to ogle me even in a theater?” Felicia asked, turning her back to further show offense. “Or what about before and after the film, hm?”

“Felicia...” Peter groaned, getting annoyed with her dancing away from the initial concern. “Look, it's just. A movie. Between you and me. If I wanted to see more of you, I'd invite you back to my apartment after the fact.”

The notion did at least make Felicia smile, but she had wanted to play things up just a bit more with her heroic lover. “So you only want me for my body?” she asked, turning her head back slightly to the web crawler. “How deplorable of you, Peter! I thought I could expect better of a science major!”

Though it couldn't be seen, Spider-Man rolled his eyes under his mask, likely having experienced this act with the literal cat burglar multiple times before. “Felicia, come on already.” he said. “Enough with the primadonna act, can you just put the jewels back and call it a night?”

Felicia cussed under her breath, having expected that to garner some sympathy from the web crawler. She did at least have one more ace potentially up her latex sleeve. “No.”

“Why not?” Peter asked.

“Because maybe I just want to make myself feel good for a change and just wear a bracelet like this to a movie,” she said, holding up the diamond encrusted jewelry to her boyfriend's eyes. “But, if you want me to hand it over, I will. On one condition.”

“Name it.” Peter said, finally happy that they could reach something.

“I want your dick instead.”

“Excuse me?”

“Why wait till Friday night to shoot your webs on me?” Felicia teased, much to Peter's annoyance. The hero hung his head, annoyed with the bad attempt at dirty talk mixed with a worse pun. “I'm still feeling a rush of adrenaline, Petey. You can't tell me I'm going to waste this night without some kind of thrill.”

Spider-Man sighed. “Okay, but if we do this, you hand over the stuff you stole, right?”

“You have my word,” she said, pulling up half of his mask to reveal his chin and lips, “it'll be all yours, just like your cock is all mine.” She then pulled him in for a short kiss, letting her black lips press into his while she hummed in delight. Her chest pushed up against his, with the arachnid hero getting hard as he felt the skin of her breasts against his spandex. He wasn't exactly going to stop Felicia here, as it would likely be everything he wanted out of their relationship.

Felicia made sure to give the web crawler's crotch that special sort of attention as well, her hand brushing up against his loins to get a feel for the bulge he had underneath. Peter couldn't help but jolt and tremble in place, inhaling heavily anytime the claws on her glove pressed against his body. He wasn't afraid of her clawing him in any way, but just the touch it made against his skin. It made his spider-senses tingle, as if setting it off just by being a danger of some sort. Thankfully, Peter knew better than that; Felicia wasn't going to harm him. At worst, she was going to leave him exhausted from filling up her sexual appetite.

When she had sucked on his lips long enough, Felica bit her black lip while gazing through Peter's mask, running her hands down the spandex over his chest as she squatted down, her eyes meeting with his crotch. She pulled down on the pants that made up his spider-suit, with his cock springing to life not long afterwards. The thief licked away at her lips, getting wet just staring at his rod, both in her loins and with her mouth. Peter groaned when she pecked away at his tip, the black lips pushing repeatedly into the purplish crown while she watched him react.

Felicia giggled, seeing Peter's face contort as the web crawler tried to remain firm with himself. The burglar removed her gloves, the claws no longer in play, and used her hands to massage the rest of the member while she slowly ran her lips over the crown to tease her favorite arachnid. Spider-Man looked down to see that the further she went on his shaft, the ring made by her black lipstick moved as well, although stains of the movement were still obvious to him. Her saliva shined in the evening light, seeing it glisten atop his member.

When she pulled back towards the tip, she teased it with her tongue, lashing it away at the urethral slit while looking to see Peter taking deep breaths while he remained relaxed. “Hang on a minute...” he said, changing his position. The web crawler and cat burglar moved near the air circulation machine, with Spider-Man sitting against it, letting Black Cat have a better angle to play with him from.

A shiver ran up Peter's spine as the thief brought her hands into play again, this time focusing on his scrotum. Felicia fondled his balls expertly, running them between her fingers and thumb while giving them an occasional squeeze, just to watch him react in amusing fashion. It made her lips curl as his head hit the back of the air unit, hissing through his teeth as she gave his nuts some attention.

But she wasn't going to stop there, as she had done her work in making the web crawler hard with her lips. Peter looked at his cock, seeing the black lipstick rings around his member, reaching all the way down to the base without having realized it. He knew Felicia was good with her mouth, but not so good he couldn't tell it had gone down her throat.

With that in mind, Felicia was looking for more flavor to take from her web crawling lover, and used her tongue to slide down the shaft before she made her way to his balls, giving them the same oral attention. Her lips repeatedly pecked away at the pruney skin of the scrotum, a light laugh escaping her lips when she pulled away. Peter sighed with every push against his sack as well, his cock twitching from the affection his feline lover was showing him.

With lips of black laying on his scrotum, Black Cat began to push into her mouth, with Peter groaning while his nails tried to grip onto the roof they were resting atop. Even as the sack was in her mouth, Spider-Man could see that her lips were open, as it was hard to keep them closed so easily. Her nose still rubbed against the base of his shaft, which Felicia took advantage of by shaking her head.

“Oh god...” groaned Peter, his cock twitching as the nose nuzzled his member.

“You doing okay there, champ?” Felicia asked, letting his balls pop from her mouth.

“Yeah, no, I'm good.” Peter assured her, sliding his legs back apart without realizing he squeezed them in. “Forgot how good your mouth is.”

Felicia chuckled. “Not the first time I heard that.” She slipped her black lips back over the scrotum with ease, her moan muffled by the balls in her mouth. Felicia continued to rub at the shaft, using her hand to keep him hard while also holding it from sitting atop her face. Peter sighed as the saliva she left behind was rubbed into his skin, as well as pushing the lipstick all around his dong.

Peter bit down on his lower lip, which was still visible after Black Cat flipped his mask up, all while she made a loud slurping sound with her mouth. She was sucking hard on his balls, her tongue flicking away while she collected as much of the musky aroma and sweaty taste off him as she could. Felicia looked on at him with bedroom eyes, which Spider-Man took as a sign that she was looking for much more than just a taste of his cock.

“Well, I got my fill of flavor.” Felicia said after she popped his balls from her mouth. “How about I let you relieve yourself with these?” Pulling down on the zipper, she pulled back on her latex outfit to reveal her large orbs to her heroic boyfriend, her nipples already pert and erect. “Come on, Peter, put yourself between these.”

She laid back, holding up her breasts together as she awaited the arachnid to take her up on the offer. Peter did so, sitting cautiously atop her body as he held onto his rod. Once he let it slip between her tits, Felicia moaned, licking her black lips as she stared at the crown, which was already oozing with precum. She just wished she had gotten a taste of that before offering another form of pleasure to her heroic boyfriend.

Taking the grip of her breasts from her, Peter began to thrust against Felicia's tits, grunting as he pushed against them as if they were her ass. His cock was sliding between them with great ease, with the thief lifting her head up to view the sights better. She was enjoying the view of the spider hero massaging the area between her breasts easily, her saliva having worked well against his member.

As Peter started to pound harder between her tits, Felicia could see that his tip was getting closer and closer to her mouth, making her all the more eager to taste the clear liquid that was pooling out. The precum had already been dripping off the shaft, leaving a trail between her orbs that helped to lubricate Spider-Man's dick while part of it had squirted onto her collarbone.

Sticking her tongue out as best she could, Felicia flicked at the crown of Peter's pecker, getting a taste of the clear liquid before it could disappear between her breasts once again. She naturally couldn't help but leave a black lip mark on the crown when her head drew close enough to his, with Spider-Man shivering from how sensitive his rod was after so long.

The web crawler continued to rub his shaft between her mounds, groaning as his veins throbbed heavily against the soft tissues. Felicia felt it as well, aware that her spider lover was ready to burst, and she figured as much given how hard he must have been after all of that effort. Perhaps she'd give him something else to fuck before he let his web shoot out.

With her hands over his, Felicia removed Peter from her breasts, letting them fall back to her chest. The spider hero was clearly confused, at least until she slid out from under him. Rolling onto her hands and knees, the Black Cat pulled further down on her zipper, showing off just how low it went on her latex suit. To his surprise it pulled all the way down to her pussy, which Spider-Man could see was wet thanks to the moonlight shining.

"Come along, my little spider," purred Felicia, "spin your web in my tunnel."

That got a laugh out of Peter. "Geez, I've heard corner lines on the comedy networks." he said, guiding his shaft against her folds. Once he slipped it inside, Felicia bit her lower lip as her eyes rolled back, the rod stretching out her cavern walls just as she liked it. Even after all this time, the Black Cat could never get adjusted to Peter's cock, although she tended to enjoy it like that.

Once the crown reached her cervix, Peter pounded away at Felicia's backside, his hips pushing into the latex of her outfit. The spider's hands rubbed against the latex of her suit, getting a good feel of the texture she wore on her body. While it wasn't fully form fitting with the zipper down, he was still able to get a good feel for her curves through the material.

His hands soon reached out for her chest, pushing into them and giving them a good squeeze. Felicia moaned after he began to fondle her nipples especially, tweaking away at the erect nubs while stimulating her pussy with his shaft at the same time. "Mmm, Peter, you're so good to me." purred the Black Cat. "But I know you can go harder. Come on, Petey, really give it to me."

"If that's what the lady wants, she's gonna get it." Spider-Man said before picking up the pace. His hips began to push harder against his girlfriend's body, delivering more impact to her ass while her vaginal fluids went flying from her snatch. They were clearly leaving some fluids on the roof, but neither one was really all that concerned by that point.

"Yeah, Peter. Mmm, fuck, you're doing so good!" Felicia said with a deep growling voice. She pushed her back into Parker's chest, wrapping her arm around his neck before turning for another kiss, with her black lips staining his. The hero didn't care about that, as he was seconds away from releasing inside of his criminal girlfriend anyway.

Once he reached his peak, Spider-Man gave one last thrust against Felicia Hardy, holding his body against hers as his seed released within her snatch. Black Cat growled as she was pushed over the edge as well, especially when Peter was rubbing her clit to get her off. She released her fluids as they dribbled out of her snatch just as the hero was filling up her canal. She quivered in delight while Peter held onto her chest, squeezing the orbs tightly so as not to lose control of her.

"Ahhhhh fuck…" Felicia groaned, fanning her face after so much sweat built up. "I guess I got lost in the heat of the moment."

"That makes two of us." Peter said with a satisfied sigh. "Now, about those jewels…"

"A deal's a deal i suppose." Felicia handed off the jewels to the web crawler just as she pulled away from his hips. She moaned as his dick popped out, the seed he left in her pot dripping from her snatch. She looked down to see it mixing with her earlier release, and curled her lips at the sight. "Although I have to say, Peter, you really did make my night."

"I'm sure I'll be hearing that on Friday night." Peter said, pulling his tights back up. "This'll stain, so…hopefully nobody sees it."

Felicia laughed. "Like I care if anyone sees this." she said, slowly regaining her bearings as she stood up. "Hope you don't mind, Peter, I'm in a bit of a mood. See you Friday!"

As Felicia ran off, her suit remained unzipped, revealing so much to anyone that may see her running across the rooftops. As Peter swung his way back to the jewelry store, he couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps, he had hit the jackpot with this one as a girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an intense moment between Spider-Man and Black Cat, their bodies only inches apart as they locked eyes with one another. Both hero and catburglar were keeping their gaze, forcing their eyes open to avoid blinking. For Peter Parker that was a bit of a strain, while Felicia didn't show even a twitch. And what would the two be having such a serious stare down over?

"Felicia, I insist, let me pay the bill, you can tip."

"Oh no, Parker, I insist, you paid for the movies after all, it's only fair I cover the meal."

Who would be paying for the meal at the restaurant, of course. But to give credit where it's due, they weren't forcing it on the other.

“That...seems really unfair.” Peter noted, scanning the thin paper the maitre d' placed between them. “I mean tickets aren't cheap, sure, but I think this meal would cost more than the refreshments alone!”

“All the more reason to do so.” Felicia said, swiping the bill away from her lover. “I'm sure that was a major hit to your apartment's rent for the month.”

“Har har...” Peter said as he rolled his eyes.

The night was still on good terms between Peter and Felicia, the pair having left with the silver haired woman paying for the full meal, including tip. The photographer and hero was not amused, feeling as though he lost out on that one.

"Get over it, Peter," Felicia said, wrapping her arm around his, "I think it's only fair that we go Dutch on occasion."

"Maybe," Peter said as he took a moment to stare at the skyline of New York City, seeing its appearance at night from ground level for a change, "but it's the source of that income that concerns me more."

Felicia rolled her eyes, blowing her hair from her eyes. "I should have known, even when you're not under the mask you still have to be the Boy Scout."

"Let's just say I learned a lesson in power and responsibility a long time ago and leave it at that."

"If it will calm you down," Felicia said, "I assure you the account that money came from was purely legit. Nothing filthy on my end."

Peter chuckled. "You can say that, but it only gets you so far. Speaking of which, don't you feel glad you decided not to wear that necklace out?"

"I guess it would feel just a tad gaudy," said Felicia, rubbing her bare neckline, "But I still feel naked without something around my neck."

Parker smirked. "Right, sure. I've seen you be perfectly fine without that in your latex suit." That was the beauty of New York City sometimes; you could say anything you wanted, being coy with details like that, and nobody would bat an eye, chalking it up to just another day in the Big Apple.

Although it wasn't as if Felicia was wearing much of anything fancy to begin with, just a black dress that showed off a small portion of her cleavage, while her legs were covered save for a slit running down her right thigh. It came off as much more casual thanks to the white denim jacket she wore that went down to her waist. Peter was much more casual, having sported an orange polo, khakis, and a brown faux leather jacket that was zippered halfway up.

Chuckling at his snarky comment, Felicia leaned into his ear for a whisper that seemed intended to stir Parker up. "You know, my suit's been on the floor of your bedroom quite a few times, why don't we make it this dress for a change?"

She watched as Peter's eyes lit up, though with him she couldn't quite tell if it was a good sign or not. She still kept the playful smirk on her black lips, awaiting his response. "Well," Parker said, rubbing the back of his neck, "it'd beat having it out on top of a roof, that's for sure."

"Perish the thought, Mr. Parker," teased Felicia as she rested her head on his shoulders, "what sort of crazy people would have sex on a rooftop?" Again, the beauty of New York City and speaking so openly.

##

When they arrived at Peter's apartment, Felicia was amazed at the 180 that her boyfriend pulled, considering his stern nature the night before. This wasn't an unwelcome moment by the Black Cat, who liked seeing him act so frisky despite his release the previous evening. Compared to that with how coy she was with him, it was as if her words put a fire under his ass, as the second the apartment door was closed he pinned her against it, his lips pressing onto the black ones she had done up herself.

And the spider hero was incredibly on point, much more excited than Felicia Hardy anticipated. She was thrilled, of course, as this allowed her to see a side of him she preferred when they weren't on costume, where he could actually pause from being such a goody two-shoes and let his wilder side out. But the silver haired woman welcomed it as his tongue pushed inside of hers, swirling around one another in such a heated moment of passion.

Felicia helped Parker remove his jacket, slipping it off his shoulders and letting him pull the sleeves off before tossing it to the floor. Peter did the same for his girlfriend, sliding it off her to show off more of her skin thanks to the spaghetti strings that held it up. His fingers ran up her upper arms, massaging her biceps until she hummed.

When their lips finally parted, Peter and Felicia were gasping for air, as if their long embrace had worn them out. "Goodness, Peter!" Felicia laughed. "I didn't think you'd be so fired up after last night."

"Why, what happened last night?" Peter asked in a playful manner. "I heard Spider-Man returned an expensive piece of jewelry after a thief stole it, but nothing outside of that."

"Jerk." laughed Felicia, her palm hitting against his shoulder. "Let's start getting you just a little more comfortable."

It was Hardy's turn to take the lead, slipping behind her date and leading him to his sofa. After pushing him onto the seat, Felicia sat on his lap, helping him remove his orange polo before continuing their make out session. She purred into Peter's mouth as she ran her hands over his chest, getting a good feel for the muscular tone his body took on following the radioactive change that made him into a hero. She was in admiration of his tone, running her fingers down his chest as she felt the rigid nature of his abs.

Peter wasn't the only one looking to touch, as his hands ran down the curves of her torso before reaching her backside, which he gave enough of a tight squeeze that it made Felicia jump from how firm he held them. She laughed after, giving him a teasing smile as she slipped the strings off her dress, letting it fall off to show off her large breasts. The photographer couldn't resist showing his interest, licking his lips as he stared at her areola. Leaning into them, Peter pushed his face up against one so that he could properly insert the nipple in his mouth, still fondling her backside.

The catburglar cooed, her hands running over his bare shoulders as she enjoyed the oral service provided by her beau. His tongue was working well on her nub while his hands slid up her body, bringing the skirt of her dress up as well. Her attire was bunched up at her waist, remaining there for a good while. Felicia bumped her crotch against Peter's lap, moaning in pleasure as she waited for him to notice something in particular about her gentle grind.

When he finally pulled back from her breasts, Peter looked down, and spotted the exposed pussy going against his khakis, a light dampness forming on the fabric from her folds. “I should have known,” Peter said, “you of all people really love going commando.”

“What? That dress gets tight, you know.” Felicia said as she slipped off his lap. “And the jacket isn't quite enough to cover up VPL.” On her knees between his legs, the Black Cat unzipped his pants to pull out his rod, almost missing how easy it was to remove it from his tights as Spider-Man. Still, there was little she could do to complain, as at least his length was still the same. He wasn't quite at full mast, but luckily for her she knew how to fix that issue.

Hardy took her breasts, keeping her hardened nipples between her fingers, before pushing them over Peter's erection. She kept her eyes locked on him as they pushed against her softness, pressing to form a space for itself against the mounds. Peter chuckled as he watched her work, thinking about how much better it was to use her boobs before her mouth. He was certain she stained the space between them after doing so last time.

Peter sighed, feeling relaxed by the light rub given to him by his girlfriend. She was especially grinning over it, letting her tits squeeze around his cock just to get him off. She moved her chest back and forth, giving it a simpler means of friction while it grew hard, stiffening up between her bosom.

The second Felicia saw precum oozing from the slit, she smirked, knowing that her boyfriend was as hard as he could get without hitting his peak. She now moved her mounds up and down, getting his crown caught inside her breasts before letting them gently drop to his lap. Peter moaned, exhaling through his nostrils as he sat back and took enjoyment from the rub, getting aroused from the mounds sported by the Black Cat.

Felicia finally leaned her head into Peter's cock, her tongue hanging out over her black lips as if to tease him even further. Peter's arms stretched out on the sofa, gripping the upholster as she flicked away at his tip, getting a good taste of the precum that seeped out of the urethral slit. She hummed in delight, interested in its flavoring while she continued to massage him with her breasts. “Really love how it feels, hm?” Felicia said. “Is my big strong spider falling to the charm of a Black Cat?”

“Trust me,” Peter chuckled, “that clearly happened a long time ago.”

Felicia's tongue returned to his cock, teasing away at the crown before it disappeared back into her breasts, leaving both her saliva and the clear precum between them. It soon gathered up enough that it was smoothing out Peter's rod, making it easier to slip in and out between her orbs. Even Felicia was enjoying it, as she began to tweak her nipples, purring to herself even as her tongue lashed as quickly as it could against the tip. It was like a unique game of cat and mouse to her, where she could see how much time she could flick against the cock before it vanished back into the valley between her orbs.

Finally, Felicia began to transition from a breast massage to her oral talents, keeping Peter's cock between her mounds while she pecked at his tip with her black lips. Already the stain was forming on his bell, which the spider hero always admired seeing. He was rather happy that Hardy decided to wear that shade outside of her Black Cat costume, as he slowly learned he had a thing for how she stained his boner. Her fingers had dropped off of her nipples, rubbing against Peter's thighs to continue massaging him, relaxing his muscles while aiding the flow of blood to his member to make sure it stayed erect.

“You know what,” Peter moaned, “hold your breasts up again.”

Confused for only a second, Felicia covered the tip with her mounds just seconds before he released. His seed escaped the top of her breasts, the milky substance leaking out like juices from a meaty steak. The Black Cat still had a sense of amusement from his efforts, watching her breasts get covered by his jizz.

“Sorry...” Peter said with a relaxed groan.

“Not like I'm complaining,” Felicia said, watching the cum slowly dry up on her soft breasts, “I know I can get more of your sticky webbing out of you.”

Peter shook his head, ashamed of her double entendre.

After that, the catburglar let her breasts sag off of Peter's lap, leaving his cock uncovered while her breasts remain covered in his spunk. Her lips suckled on the tip for a good while, in order to keep it from fully deflating. The photographer hissed through his teeth, waiting for the moment to arrive, as he knew it was bound to happen. She was ready to give a full oral service to her photographer boyfriend, and she could see the look in his eyes when they opened up; he wanted to see his cock covered in her lipstick, just like she had done to him the night before.

Peter groaned as Felicia pushed her lips over his bell, even as he anticipated her injecting it at the first moment she could. She sucked hard on the tip, her lipstick already leaving black rings around the glans. The photographer grinned as he watched his girlfriend work on his erection, working her way slowly down the rod while making sure she left her mark on the way to his groin.

“Hang on,” Peter groaned, noting he was still wearing his khakis. Felicia rolled her eyes, though she was upset with herself in forgetting that detail. After he unbuttoned his pants, Peter raised his hips to slip them off with his boxers, letting Felicia continue her work without interference from his clothing. Felicia brought her lips back to his cock, working her way to performing oral service on the full member.

By the halfway point, Felicia began to bob her head back and forth, making sure to stain his cock with her lipstick. It wasn't anything different for Peter anyway; after all, prior to dating her he had gotten used to wearing black for a while. The catburglar sucked hard on his member, causing Peter to exhale with a smile. He could at least appreciate her talents, so long as they weren't being used to steal from others. He saw how his rod was getting covered in her lipstick, looking a bit on the grimy side given how dark it looked, but again it was fine by him.

Felicia stared up at his face to see how he reacted to her tongue action, starting with a simple swirl around the shaft. He bit his lower lip, tilting his head back as it rested on the back of the sofa. The groan he made told her it was especially exhilarating, which she adored. It was much more fun seeing how he reacted to her performance when he wasn't hiding behind that web mask.

There was another trick she had wanted to try, although attempting it might be just a little tricky for her. Fortunately, tricky was just how she liked to work. Spreading her tongue out, she managed to fold it around Peter's cock, then rubbed it down the sides for as far as she could before bringing it back. He was especially proud of that, as she watched him bring his knuckle to his mouth, biting down on that while his eyes were shut tightly.

Felicia chuckled, her mouth still around his cock while doing so. She pushed on until she reached the base, having the full member in her while it pushed through to her throat. She continued to bob once again, leaving more of her black mark on his skin. Peter loved how filthy it looked, getting his own means of enjoyment from watching her oral talents at work.

As she massaged her spit into the skin, making it look much more filthy with her lipstick stains mixed in, Felicia went down to fondle his balls with her mouth. She pecked away at his wrinkled skin, hearing small bursts of air inhaled through her boyfriend's nostrils. His hands moved to the seat of the sofa, letting his hands grip it while he allowed Felicia to do her work. Even after leaving her mark, she couldn't help but rub her cheek against his scrotum, admiring the texture that Peter had on his sack.

Popping the balls in her lips, Felicia sucked hard on them while her hand moved smoothly along his shaft, hearing Peter's voice grow heavier with time. She was certain he was going to cum again, which amused her with how he couldn't resist her this evening compared to the last.

“Felicia...” Peter groaned.

“Right, I got it, lover.” Felicia said. She added to his stress by running her tongue up his cock, slowly sliding over her own lipstick stains before coming back down by covering the crown with her mouth. She was just in the nick of time for this one, as he shot his load out the second she popped on, moaning as it splattered onto her tongue before she swallowed it down. Peter growled as his body tensed up, his ass leaving the sofa to arch against Felicia's mouth, ensuring that she took every ounce he had to give. She swallowed it down with ease, though when there was little left to squeeze from the member she let it dance on her tongue, savoring the last bits before letting it ride down her throat. She held her mouth open wide, just to show that all of it was long gone by that point.

“Thanks...” Peter chuckled as he panted. “I was worried it might get in your hair.”

“Nothing to worry about.” Felicia said, licking her lips of any leftover cum. “I really hope that's not all you have, though.”

“Still hungry, huh?” Peter sighed, slowly sitting up from his seat. “Okay, let me see if I can do something to solve that.” Leading Felicia into his bedroom, the wall crawler went through his drawers for his web shooters, strapping them to his wrists before aiming at the ceiling. Felicia could only watch on, folding her arms under her breasts while her boyfriend shot a web over them, hanging upside down from the solid serum he had created long ago. “Well, what do you think?” he asked, placing his cock so that it was level with her mouth. He tied his web around his ankles, just to ensure he was secured before they went any further with their business.

“Peter, this is just...a little silly.” Felicia giggled. “But I admit, I admire your creativity.” She stepped forward to let his cock slip between her lips once again, admiring how quickly her saliva had dried off. Her lipstick remained, naturally, but now she could at least wet it more and make a black mess of his skin.

While she performed yet another oral service for him, Peter reached for her hips, pulling them in so that he could finally return the favor after so long. His lips pressed into her clit, causing Felicia to shiver from delight. It was a position they had often done on their back, but doing so while she stood and he remained upside down was new for her, but she was excited by their attempt all the same. While it didn't make her oral talents that much different, she did have some fun when his scrotum bumped against her nose.

Peter did his best to caress his silver haired girlfriend orally, running his tongue over her clit to stimulate excitement in her loins. He enjoyed the taste her vaginal fluids provided, though swallowing them wasn't quite that easy when he was hanging upside down from a web. He had to work his tongue just a little differently as he pushed between her curtains, hearing her wince from the injection. She sucked hard on his cock after that, making sure she pushed him into her by way of her hands on his ass, just to ensure he remained close.

For a while, they worked on the other's genitals, keeping things at a rather steady pace. But as Felicia realized her boyfriend was literally hanging by a thread, she wanted to get a bit more mischievous and playful with him. And she would proceed to do just that.

Peter was taken by surprise as his body swung forward, with Felicia pulling him in by his ass. She pushed into his firm cheeks while forcing his cock into her mouth, humming in delight at how easy it was for her without needing to do too much work. “Felicia, hey!” Peter shouted. “A little warning next time!” But the catburglar said nothing, having too much fun pulling his body in while it continued to hang from the spider web. She did chuckle, amused by his response, but she was sure there was no other way he would react to such a surprise.

Peter sighed, letting his tongue hang out so he could attempt to return to his duties on his girlfriend's snatch. He managed to burrow it deep inside Felicia, hearing her hum with his cock in her mouth. She was definitely taking a liking to the position, as it was much different from how they would otherwise stimulate one another. Parker wasn't going to let it go just yet, as he decided to use his fingers to pleasure her muff.

With a long inhale through her nostrils, Felicia tensed up as her boyfriend was hitting a particular portion of her insides, massaging his fingers over the spot. She had stopped using her tongue to please Peter, knowing that he was hitting a squishy area inside herself, and that would do more than just make her cum. She wasn't quite ready for that to happen just yet this evening, and pulled his rod from her mouth to speak up.

“Peeeeter Peter Peter wait wait wait!” Felicia warned, insisting him to stop. “I want you to make me cum with your dick, not your mouth!”

“Really, and after you made me cum with your mouth already?” Peter laughed, letting his fingers out of her snatch. He sucked the flavor of her fluids off his digits, savoring the taste he was getting from her. “Okay, sure. But on one condition.”

“What's that?” Felicia asked, taking calming breaths after Peter left her snatch.

“Let me down from the web, first off,” he said, to which Felicia ended up doing so. Flipping onto his feet, Peter stood up and said, “Now, stand by that wall and jump a few feet.”

“Okay,” Felicia said, doing as she was instructed, “but I don't see what this is supposed to-HEY!”

After she hopped up, Peter shot his webbing at her arms and legs, keeping her in place against the wall. Felicia struggled to get out, only to realize that it was rather futile to do so. Aside from breaking it off his feet, Parker had made his webbing to be super durable, in case any fights with Hulk or Rhino were to occur. “Aren't you a charmer!” Felicia said with a grin. “Putting little old me in such a trap. Do I look like a mere fly snack to you all of a sudden?”

“It's the only way to do this, I feel.” Peter crawled onto the wall, meeting with Felicia as she remained webbed to it. They had a kiss while the webslinger guided his cock against her pussy, rubbing it through her folds so as to use the dripping juices as a lubricant. Once it went inside, Felicia sucked on her black lips, her eyes rolling back as his cock stretched out her canal.

“Oooh, fuck yes!” Felicia growled quietly. “That's it, that's hitting the spot, Parker. Keep pushing it in.”

Using his hands and feet to stick to the wall, Parker was able to take Hardy in a missionary position, where he was able to push into her as though she was laying on his bed. This just amused him more, seeing her in a perilous predicament while performing intercourse with her.

It was a challenge for Felicia, however, unable to move her body all that much while she was webbed against the bedroom wall. She wanted to grip onto something, wrap her legs around his torso, just anything, but she was so stifled by the sticky substance that she couldn't do a whole lot but watch the spider hero do his work.

Peter groaned as he hit the cervix, unable to go too much further within Felica's canal, at least for the moment. He pulled his hips back before pushing in with a fast pace, his groin colliding with the silver haired woman's snatch. She groaned as his balls managed to swing into her as well, hitting against her taint. It was still a good feeling for her, especially as she knew it would leave a mark on her thanks to her black lipstick.

Peter continued to thrust his hips into Felicia, watching her breasts bounce about with every move he made. He was keeping a close eye on the space between them, making sure that the wall's plaster didn't crack from the impact he made against his girlfriend. Felicia was less concerned with that, as her body fluids were slowly dripping from her snatch, leaking down Peter's cock and balls before dripping onto the wooden floor of the bedroom.

"Mmm, fuck me, Peter," Felicia said with a wicked grin, "here you are plowing my pussy and I'm ever so harmless to do anything about it. That doesn't seem quite fair, does it?"

Peter laughed, shaking his head. He knew she was trying to guilt him into freeing her, but that wasn't going to work, especially since he had a feeling she would be tempted to do something else to him, even if he didn't know what that was. "Sorry, Felicia," Peter grunted, his hips pounding harder into her, "all's fair in love and war."

A purr escaped Felicia's lips, her eyes rolling back as the crown hit her cervix. He was getting rather close to penetrating it so that he could let his seed loose within her womb. "I'm not sure if this is war," she groaned, "But I'm definitely feeling the love."

The longer Peter pushed into Felicia, the wider her grin grew. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned louder, her juices travelling down her canal at a faster pace than before. A puddle was forming of her fluids, but that was something Peter would have to recall for a later time. Right now, he was busy making love to Ms. Hardy.

"Yes, Parker, give me more," Felicia said, attempting to buck her hips against his for some means of control in this position, "plow my pussy with that spider-dick! Shoot me up with more webs!" Parker did end up going at a faster pace, the sound of their ground colliding echoing around the bedroom. He could hear the pleasure in Felicia's voice, every word oozing with heat as she tried to move something. There was little she could do thanks to the substance Peter concocted, feeling as though she was cut off from her limbs.

Still, she couldn't deny that Peter was doing fantastic, as her pussy was growing damper. They were trickling down at a faster pace, heat breath growing heavy as she clamped her canal doen in his rod. She felt the pulse of his veins on the member pushing hard against her walls, a sure sign that he was going to climax. "Do it, Peter," Felicia groaned deeply, put your web in my pussy! Fill it to the brim with your cum! Make me cum too, Peter, make me cum! Make me fucking cum!"

Again, Peter was amused she kept referring to his jizz as a web, though he wasn't sure if she was turned in by it or just egging him on.

It didn't matter much, as Peter would pound into her one last time, groaning as his seed dumped inside her canal, splashing off the cervix. Felicia pushed her head against the wall, growling through clenched teeth as she had her own climax, though nowhere near as powerful as last time. Her juices trickled down Peter's cock to the floor, adding to the pool of lubrication that had been building up throughout that period.

When Peter was finished, he pulled his cock from Felicia's slit, unsheathing himself just as two more strings of fun hit over her clit. Both parties were covered in sweat, exhausted from their respective climaxes. "That felt good…" Peter said, sighing as he pressed his head against Felicia's chest.

"It sure did." Felicia said, herself feeling rather relaxed. "I almost forgot for a minute where I was, it was that good."

"You're welcome." Peter said.

"Could I maybe get out of here now? I think my arms are seriously getting numb."

"Right, sorry!" Peter pulled his own webbing off of Felicia, helping her out of the cocoon that her limbs were trapped underneath. "You know, you're welcome to stay the night if you're up for more."

"I can get behind that offer." Felicia said with a wink. Her attention turned to the wall where the webbing sat, and asked her lover, "So, that's not permanent, is it?"

"Nah, give it a few hours and it'll dissolve on its own. It was always made to disappear after a while, just so it was never left behind."

Felicia nodded, then rubbed her chin. After rubbing her pussy, she managed to get a bit of Peter's jizz on her tips, studying it briefly. She then stared at the dried up sperm on her chest and asked, "So is that the same thing with this, then?"

Peter rolled his eyes, unable to get a chuckle at such a bad joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to know when I update for stories, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wish to know when this story will see updates as well as other stories I've written, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
